Has el más frío puede amar
by Yuuki.SayingILoveYou.Unnie
Summary: Well, Título Fail pero hecho con amor para mi amiga 3 HE AQUÍ EL RESUMEN(?) Un corazón roto, una oportunidad, Una noche fría que desencadena momentos inolvidables. Male!Belarus x Fem!Corea


**Yaaaay~ Primer Fanfic del año~ Bueno, este Fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi Amiga Tear 3 TE AMO COSITA HERMOSAH**

Era una Gélida noche en Seúl, Todos estaban en sus casa, menos ella, ella estaba caminando a paso lento por el parque, importándole poco o nada lo que le pasara. Su corazón estaba destrozado, solo podía contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos color Marrón que en ese momento estaban apagados e inundados en el llanto y el dolor que golpeaba cruelmente su alma, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el llanto que minutos antes había liberado, sus labios morados por el frio que hacía, sus piernas cansadas de tanto correr para evitar ver a esa persona que la rechazó cruelmente. Tan pronto vio una banca unos pocos metros de donde estaba fue a sentarse para seguidamente romper en llanto, de sus mejillas caían lagrimas de tristeza y sus labios articulaban sollozos amargos, sus piernas temblaban no solo por el gélido Ambiente que hacía sino también por el esfuerzo que hicieron para evitar ver a esa persona a los ojos

—Maldición… —masculló entre dientes la chica apretando sus puños provocando que sus nudillos se volvieran Blancos. —¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente?.

—Dicen que uno no puede Reprimir lo que siente… Aunque lo intente con todas sus fuerzas…—Dijo una voz en frente de ella, la cual se oía gélida e intimidante al mismo tiempo. Ella levantó la vista y pudo ver a ese chico peliblanco que siempre estaba cerca del chico ruso en las reuniones de la ONU. Rápidamente se limpió las lagrimas que salían de sus orbes, no podía permitir que alguien quién ni conocía la viera de esa manera, tan débil, tan triste. —Vaya…La chica alegre y molesta de las juntas llorando por amor… —Dijo con su típica voz fría pero con una leve sonrisa

—Solo déjame Sola ¿Quieres?. —pidió o mejor dicho exigió, pero más que una orden parecía una Débil suplica.

_No, no quiero-Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo. —Es divertido verte así. —Y dicho eso se sentó al lado de ella

—¿Por qué eres así con nosotros?.. Tan Cruel, Tan Frío.

—...—el chico se sorprendió ante esto.—Claro que no me gusta hacerte la vida imposible.

—¿Entonces?...

—...Se-Cre-To….—dijo el chico sacándole una sonrisa la muchacha de ojos marrones

—Eres Raro…

—¿Tú crees?, ¿Por qué lo dices?.

—Es que… Pareces una persona muy Fría y Sádica, Pero puedo ver que no eres así completamente…

—Muchas veces me han dicho eso, pero es mi personalidad, y no la puedo cambiar.

—Por lo menos has el intento.

Y Así pasaron horas y horas conversando sobre su vida, La chica comprendió varias cosas sobre el más alto. No lo comprendían, pero sentían una gran calidez al tenerse cerca el uno al otro, y ninguno de los dos quería romper la mágica atmosfera que habían creado entre los dos, la chica dio un pequeño estornudo haciendo reír levemente al peliblanco.

—No me digas que saliste sin ningún abrigo.

—...— La chica por su parte estaba sonrojada a más no poder, ¿por qué el chico tenía que torturarla asi?.

—Que se va hacer contigo…—seguidamente se saco el abrigo y rodeó los hombros de la Coreana con el-Así estarás más cómoda-le dedico una linda sonrisa según ella.

—Gracias… Pero no lo necesitaba… —Ella sabía que mentía, mentía vilmente, pero la idea de verse tan débil y Vulnerable ante el Peliblanco no le Agradaba para nada—Svet… Puedes irte, no necesito tú caridad, Estaré bien…

—Por mas que me pidas que me valla no lo hare

—¡Que estaré bien por dios!. — Grito fuera de Si la Chica parándose de la banca en la que estaba sentada, vio al chico que tenía una expresión muy Seria—… Por favor…—se sentó de nuevo solo que esta vez sentía un cálido abrazo de la persona que creyó hecha de hielo —Svet…

—No.. No quiero… Wool Sun-Hee. —Y por primera vez en la noche el chico pronunció el nombre de la Castaña. —Aunque eres un dolor de cabeza la mayoría de las veces no puedo dejarte así..

—Por favor…Suéltame…— Pedía la chica en una débil Suplica Acallada por un dedo sobre sus morados labios.—_¿Qué demonios?_

_Por favor Calla… No me gusta verte así… Me gusta ver esa linda sonrisa. —La chica No pudo contener el sonrojo que aparecía en sus blancas mejillas. — ¿Sabes?, en las noches siempre veo estrellas Fugases Y puede que suene muy tonto… Pero les pido deseos. —La chica lo miro sorprendida ¿Por qué el chico le decía esas cosas de repente?

—Svet… ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

—Porque uno de los deseos tiene que ver contigo Wool Sun-Hee…

—¿Conmigo?...

—Si… Les pedía valor. —Decía el chico muy sonrojado.

_¿Valor?.

_Deja de Repetir lo que digo Por favor y Escúchame… Yo… Me gustas mucho…—La chica por su parte no respondía nada, estaba en Shock, estaba ida de este mundo, sumándole el severo sonrojo que el Peliberde le saco, sin decir nada sello sus labios con los del chico en un tierno pacto de amor eterno.


End file.
